


1760 год до нашей эры

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: В постели с врагом
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1760 год до нашей эры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1760 BC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888827) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



Азирафаэль проснулся.

Не сразу. Это было одно из мутных, поздних, похмельных пробуждений, после которых сила притяжения неизбежно ощущается в тысячу раз сильнее. Просто Азирафаэль испытывал подобное впервые. На самом деле, он вообще самый первый раз за свое существование пробудился ото сна.

И сразу же вспомнил, что его одурманили. Этот невыносимый демон заявился в гости с новостью о том, что люди придумали кое-что стоящее под названием «вино», и принес с собой несколько бутылок этого самого вина, настаивая, чтобы они попробовали его вместе.

Отношения между Азирафаэлем и Кроули всегда были достаточно дружелюбными — возможно, более дружелюбными, чем следовало бы, так что Азирафаэль подумал — ну уж один-то разочек точно не причинит вреда.

Это была глупая, чудовищная ошибка. Теперь Азирафаэль понимал это со всей ясностью. В содержимое бутылки явно был подмешан какой-то дурман. Как бы Азирафаэль ни пытался держать глаза открытыми, тело и сознание обрели такую невесомость, что он все равно заснул.

Он был уверен в том, что, пока находился в отключке, демон непременно осуществил какой-то гнусный замысел. Азирафаэль пока не открыл глаза — боялся увидеть хаос, который учинил Кроули, воспользовавшись беспомощностью ангела. Это явно было что-то воистину чудовищное, если ему понабилось вывести Азирафаэля из строя, чтобы развязать себе руки.

А Азирафаэль-то как раз начал задумываться над тем, что они могли бы довериться друг другу.

Еще Азирафаэль чувствовал, что на коленях у него что-то лежит, и страшился обнаружить, что именно. Жуткая мысль. Что мог демон сделать, воспользовавшись уязвимостью своего ангельского противника? Положить что-то ему на колени?

Азирафаэль, не открывая глаз, обследовал загадочный груз на ощупь. Он оказался теплым и волосатым. До странного похожим на человеческую голову.

Не выдержав больше неизвестности, Азирафаэль открыл глаза. На его коленях лежал и сопел демон Кроули, приоткрыв рот, из которого капала слюна.

— Кроули? — окликнул Азирафаэль.

Демон фыркнул и, судя по всему, проснулся — приподнялся и потер глаза.

— Хм… А? Что?

— Ты… спал на мне.

Кроули недоуменно нахмурился.

— А… И правда.

Они уставились друг на друга.

— Я это… и не знал, что от вина может быть такой эффект, — сказал Кроули.

— Какой эффект?

— Что оно заставит нас отключиться. Я правда не знал. Хотя, наверное, следовало бы догадаться.

Прошла секунда. Потом другая. Азирафаэль понял, что ничего не имеет против сложившейся ситуации, и наклонил стоявшую на прикроватном столике бутылку — проверить, не осталось ли там вина.


End file.
